


Ghostface x Reader Somnophilia (Dubious Consent)

by GhostCakes



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Slight knifeplay, Somnophilia, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, camera use, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCakes/pseuds/GhostCakes
Summary: Dubious Consent to Consensual
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, ghostface x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	Ghostface x Reader Somnophilia (Dubious Consent)

They knew you were going to be asleep by the time they snuck into your house, footsteps treading lightly up your stairs and closer to your room. They quietly pushed the door open to your room, making sure you were fast asleep before making their way in.   
“Do you think she’ll wake up-” Stu was quickly silenced by billy hissing at him to shut up. Billy had initiated the idea of sneaking into your room and seeing how long it’d take for you to take up since he knew how much of a heavy sleeper you were. Stu had happily agreed to this plan, grinning from ear to ear while he suggested they grab the masks and cloaks for the extra scare factor. It seemed like everything was going just as planned for them. Meanwhile you were still fast asleep, your body covered by the blankets and your pillow being clung to unceremoniously. You occasionally would shift and mutter something unintelligible in your sleep, putting stu more on edge than billy. In fact, billy seemed too calm about the whole thing, even with the looming threat of you waking up extremely pissed. 

Billy reached under the cloak, pulling out a camera before whispering “I want you to hold this for me, it should be able to pick us up even in the dark. Just, don’t fuck it up, alright? We can look back on this later and maybe if she doesn’t wake up, you’ll get a turn.” With that being said, billy stalked over to the side of the bed before running his hand down your cheek and to the edge of the blankets covering your chest. With a delicate motion, he pulled the sheets back to reveal your sleeping form. You didn’t show any signs of stirring from the sudden loss of warmth, instead just shivering slightly in your sleep and turning your head to the side to mutter more incoherent babbling. Billy pulled out his usual knife, slowly cutting the fabric of your clothes before pulling all of your clothes aside. He motioned for Stu to walk closer, making sure the camera was able to pick up on how you looked before cupping your chest with his hand. He made slow, deliberate movements with his thumb against your nipple, waiting for it to harden before moving to the next. Your facial expression contorted slightly before letting out a very low moan in your sleep, shifting closer to his touch as goosebumps rose on your skin. 

Stu couldn’t help but love the way you sounded whenever one of them were touching you, especially right now when you looked so peaceful and relaxed. It only made him want you more, but he knew if he did anything to mess up what Billy had planned. He panned the camera over your face briefly, making sure to zoom in to catch your changing expression before slowly panning it back out to catch your whole body in the shot, including billy looming over you, the mask still covering his face and gloved hands grabbing at your chest. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to pleasure himself at this moment, but he knew if he waited it’d be more fun. If there was a chance he was going to be able to touch you, he wanted to do so. 

Billy looked up at Stu once he noticed the slight movement before nodding slightly as if signaling that it was okay for him to come closer again. “If you can keep your one hand steady, you can touch her, but I want the shot to come out looking nice. Alright? So try not to get too worked up.” Stu nodded at Billy’s whispering before stepping closer, moving his gloved hand to your inner thigh to squeeze slightly. You stirred slightly, just barely opening your legs a bit more at the sudden feeling before muttering both of their names. Stu froze as soon as you spoke, looking up at your face briefly to reassure himself that you were asleep while Billy shook his head and continued his assault on your chest. It didn’t take long for him to get bored of using his hands though, as soon his mask was lifted so he could put his mouth to work on your chest, leaving dark purple splotches on your skin in his wake. You shuddered, a low moan escaping you again as your face heated up and you mumbled another incoherent word. Stu moved his hand closer to your core, spreading you open slightly with his fingers before applying pressure against the sensitive nub, making sure to apply lighter pressure than normal so you wouldn’t wake up. There was no denying how hard Billy and Stu were, the cloaks being the only thing hiding their erections. Billy eventually pulled his mouth away from your chest, pulling the mask back down before looking over at Stu and whispering “you know the rest of the plan, I don’t want to waste more time. I want to see her face when she wakes up.” 

Stu had already moved on the bed, making sure to position himself between your legs when he looked up at Billy and nodded, making sure to move the camera over your body once more, spreading your lips open again before moving the cloak to expose himself, pressing his length against your entrance to tease you. Billy had position himself in front of you head, pulling you slightly closer to the edge of the bed while holding your lower jaw to keep your mouth from closing. He shifted the cloak as well, making sure it wouldn’t get in the way before pressing the tip of himself against your mouth, just barely pushing into your mouth slightly. 

You woke up to the sudden sensation of something being rammed down your throat, your eyes shot open and teared up on instinct before hearing the all too familiar laugh from Stu and Billy. You could feel the edge of the knife press against your cheek before hearing Billy’s muffled voice through the mask, “I’m sure you know not to use your teeth babe, but it’s a safety precaution. You have such the cutest expression right now, being woken up from choking on my cock. I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself though, I’m not completely selfish you know.” Before you realized what was happening, you could feel Stu hilting himself inside you but it didn’t hurt like you were expecting. Everything was rushing to your brain too fast, how hot you felt, how wet you already were and the fact that there was a small red light shining through in the darkness. It dawned on you too late as Billy shoved his length into your mouth again, his grip moving to your hair from your jaw. Stu had already picked up a quick pace with his hips, the camera stuttering slightly from each movement he made. You looked over at the light out of the corner of your eye, your cheeks flushing a darker shade of red once you realized you were being recorded the whole time, probably before you even woke up as well. You couldn’t tell if you were burning with shame or desire, your whole body buzzing as they used you for their own pleasure, small moans escaping you each time Billy pulled his hips back. Stu was breathing heavily as he pumped himself into you, his free hand gripping your hip tight enough to bruise while occasionally groaning. You couldn’t handle the sudden onslaught of pleasure, both of your hands moving to grip both of their cloaks. You pulled Stu closer to yourself, looking into the camera out of the corner of your eye while gripping Billy’s cloak tighter- his pistoning hips seemingly never slowing down. Tears still burned in the corners of your eyes, but you couldn’t deny you loved the noises they made when they did these things to you. It was intoxicating, feeling them both twitch inside you. Billy suddenly hilted himself against your mouth, cumming down your throat and holding himself there as you clawed at his body, trying to pull your head away. He finally relented, letting go of your hair and pulling himself out of your mouth. You couldn’t see his face under the mask but you knew he was wearing that grin you had become so accustomed to- your coughing and sputtering only spurring him on more. You opened your mouth to make a smartass remark at Billy when Stu suddenly shifted his hips, pressing against your sweet spot- almost like they planned that as well. You could feel your own end approaching, your moans only increasing in volume, forgetting completely about the camera trained on your face. You clenched around Stu, shuddering and leaning your head back as you came before he broke as well, a sudden warmth spreading inside you as he groaned loudly. You sat up and were about to pull away from Stu, reaching for the camera, before Billy suddenly pushed you into Stu, positioning himself behind you while nonchalantly saying “did you think that was it? You’re in for a hell of a night, someone as hot as yourself should be on camera as much as possible you know.” You could already feel their hands groping at your body once again and you knew that you weren’t getting any sleep that night, and if you were lucky, maybe you could sleep during the day.


End file.
